


DBH: Kinktober 2019

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Breeding, Cockwarming, DDLG, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Panty Sniffing, Piss, Stuffed Toys, Stuffing, Unsafe Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wax Play, mdlb, public, punish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: I will upload every day for kinktober!





	1. Age Difference - Captain Allen

You wrap your lips around the small cylinder and inhale, filling your lungs with toxic chemicals. you pull the cigarette away from your lips and exhale, watching the smoke become one with the air. 

While smoking, someone caught your attention. An older gentleman walking inside the precinct. He doesn’t seem much older, possibly in his mid-thirties. He’s not wearing a uniform or a badge on him, so he's not a cop or a detective. Most likely a citizen coming in to complain, or visit someone in custody. Either way, he’s handsome. 

“God, Y/n, can you stop checking out old geezers? It’s gross” your friend says from the side. “Whatever at least they’re better than boys” you take another puff. “Yeah, I guess, but why waste time on dudes who can barely get their shit up?” She laughs. “First of all, the majority of them can still pitch a tent. Not to mention that they’re pretty damn good in bed, considering their life experience” another puff taken. ”Captain Allen though, he’s possibly the best of them all. I wonder what it’s like to be with him” You smile as you begin to daydream about David Allen. She shakes her head and laughs “You and your men, I will never understand” she then throws down her own cigarette and squishes it on the floor. “I can say the same about you” you grin before tossing your cigarette on the ground as well. 

—-

Finally, eight o'clock has arrived! Which means, it’s time for you to clock out and head home. You clock out and walk out of the dispatch room. The room you walk into is for the officers. It is a bit crowded with co-workers. But, there’s one person that caught your eye. Captain Allen. 

You actually didn’t think you were going to see him tonight, you thought he was still at the crime scene. You heard him over the scanner, which isn’t shocking considering you’re a dispatcher, and you’re actually the one who was communicating with one of the victims during the situation. 

Quickly, you made a beeline right to David. As you got a few feet closer, you finally called out to him. He turns around with a frown, but quickly softens when he realizes it's you. “Hey there Y/n,” his eyes glazes over your body. “I see that you’re not dispatching tonight” he pauses. “Speaking of that, did you hear what went down earlier? Fukn’ crazy right?” He places a hand on his hip. “You’re talking about that 10-32 situation? Hell yeah. I’m just glad you and your squad got out of there safely” you give him a sincere smile. “Shit, I am too. fucker is a wack job”. 

You look at him, feeling your face getting hotter. The more he talks, the more he frowns. And it’s something you find super attractive about him. 

“Anyways, are you working tonight?” You ask him. David looks at you with a raised brow, “I’m on first call 24/7, but no, I'm not working. I’m actually heading home now. Well, I need to head to Fowler’s office to give a report, then I’m going home”. 

You nodded your head and made an “ahh” noise. “Well, if you don’t mind, I was wondering if you’d like to stop by my house for some wine, or hard liquor if that’s what you prefer,” You ask with a very innocent smile. 

David gives you a look, something as if he’s scared. “Uh,”. You stop him. “It's fine, Captain” you laugh nervously “I shouldn’t have asked such an inappropriate question” you then started to walk towards the exits. “Wait” he called you. You turn around facing David, praying that he doesn’t notice how embarrassed you are. 

“Yeah, sure, I can come out” he gives you a smile. You hum, thinking if that smile is real or fake. “As I said, I have to report in with Fowler about earlier. So, I’ll stop by right after” he says. You slightly smile, “okay. Well, here’s my address” You quickly find a piece of paper and begin to write it down. David then turns and begins to walk towards Fowler’s office. 

—-

Your drive home isn’t too far, but due to traffic, it takes at least fifteen to twenty minutes to get to your house. 

As soon as you pull up, you immediately run inside and change your clothes. You guarantee that David is already on his way to your house. 

You’re sure that tonight won’t be formal at all. There’s no time to be formal, especially when it comes to David Allen. He doesn’t give the “formal” type. 

In the end, you ended up wearing leggings and a comfortable t-shirt, nothing really special, at least it’s better than your work clothes. 

Speaking of work clothes, they’re pretty dirty. Being a dispatcher doesn’t cause much sweat to happen, so wearing the same outfit is common. It can get about two or three years, and this point, it’s been about three days. So, you decide to wash them. 

You pick up your outfit, underwear, and bra and toss them into the washer. As you’re selecting the wash mode, stern knocking cams from the front door. The knock sounds like an angry cop trying to get into a drug dealer's house. Loud and quick, giving you a major jump. Definitely David. 

You quickly leave the washroom without turning on the washer. Another stern knocking began to start up again. You open the door just in time. 

You peek out and see David in normal clothing, which is a foreign sight. You’re used to seeing him in his S.W.A.T uniform. 

“Hey” you smile. You open the door, indicating that he’s able to come in. David gives a small smile before stepping in. 

He looks around with a grin. “I like it, your house. It’s neat” he admires. “Thank you” you laugh. “You know what,” you then walk to the kitchen “I honestly didn’t think you’d come” you open up the alcohol cupboard. “Why’s that?” He laughs nervously. “I don’t know, just the way you’re acting” you pull out a bottle of dark liquor. 

You turn around and see him standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. You laugh, “you can sit down on the couch,” you say. “Right” he then walks to the couch and sits down. “I only got dark liquor, if that’s fine with you?”. David replies with an ‘ok’. 

In one hand, you have the bottle, and in the other, you have two glasses. You then quickly make your way to the living room. 

You set down the glasses on the coffee table. As you were about to pour, David butted in. “I can pour them,” He says as he leans forward. You smile and hand him the bottle. You walk around the table and sit next to David. 

You take the half-filled glass and take a sip. “So, how was your day today? Seemed like a blast” you say in a sarcastic tone. David chuckled “today was just not my day” he places his leg over the other. “I honestly didn’t think we were going to have a good ending with that standoff. With everything that went down, I’m surprised none of us got hurt” he takes a drink. 

You nodded with a hum and began to make more conversations, hoping that the awkward tension will go away. 

—-

Soon enough both you and David were tipsy. Both got along with each other, laughing, and talking. The conversation was mainly about work until you brought up his personal life. 

“David, you’re in your forties, right? Do you have a wife? Kids?” You ask, already feeling a buzz. “No kids, but I’m divorced. It’s been two years though”. You hum “do you ever plan to be remarried?”. David laughs in response “I don’t know, especially in today’s day in age. Everyone would rather have one of those fuk’n androids.” He frowns thinking about it. “You’re saying you wouldn’t want an android that would everything and anything for you?” You say in a teasing voice. David gives raises an eyebrow at you “and you would?” He laughs. You shrug “I definitely would if I had enough money, that’s if they had any older models” you emphasize the words ‘older’. David then questions you about it. “Well, all of the androids I’ve seen appear young. There’s no androids that are old looking” you refill your cup. 

“So, you like older guys?” He asks. “Definitely.” You then bring the cup up to your mouth. “Should you really be drinking this much? Don’t you have work tomorrow?” He asks. You snicker, “what are you going to do about it captain, are you going to cuff me?” You say playfully. David laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t know about you sometimes” he smiles. 

At this point, you grew impatient. The whole reason for this date was to hook up with him. Possibly even get a relationship out of it, but he seems to be distancing himself, even when buzzed. 

“Fuck it,” You say as you firmly place the glass on the coffee table. David gives a confused hum. Quickly, you move your body and straddle him. “Jesus” is all he says. 

“C’mon Captain,” you lean down and place your head by his ear “let’s have some fun” You then begin to plant kisses along his jawline. David grunts in response. “We shouldn’t do this” He huffs. “Why not?” You continue to give butterfly kisses. “I’m twice your age. I wouldn’t want anything bad happening between us”. 

You lean back and look at him with a small frown. “I just told you that I like older guys. I don’t mind at all” you pause, seeing his worried expression. “That’s if you’re okay with it. I can call it a night if you’d like” You say, now regretting your actions. 

David places his hand on your hip. “No no, I’m okay with it” he smiles slightly. You smile back at him before leaning down to continue the small kisses. 

“Fuck, wait, my glass” he mumbles. You stop and lean back, David follows. He places his free hand on your lower back, keeping you from not falling backward. As soon as his glass hits the coffee table, he leans back on the couch, taking you with him. 

Naturally, you place your lips over his. Five seconds in and David has already slipped his tongue into your mouth. 

His hands caress your sides, giving you goosebumps. He then pulls away, making you want him more. He looks up at you with a smile. “God you’re beautiful,” He says. 

David snakes his hands under your shirt, taking the cloth with it. Within a few seconds, David managed to get your shirt off. He tries to take off your bra, but you stop him. “That’s not fair” you huff. “Take yours off as well”. David replies with a laugh and a simple “ok”. 

As he pulls his shirt over his head, you begin to unclasp your bra. 

You toss your bra to the side. You notice that David is staring. You chuckle and bring your hands up to your breast. Your hand ghosted over your erect nipple. “You can touch them y’know” you smile. His left hand then makes its way up to your chest. 

He rubs your left boob. Occasionally giving your nipple a squeeze and slight flicks. You lean your head back in pleasure. You gasp when you feel his mouth takes your other breast. He then swirls his tongue around and gently bites your nipple. “You’re fuk’n perfect” he mumbles. 

His free hand on your hip begins to move you. You understand what he wants, so you begin to grind on him. He replies with a pleasured moan. The more you grind on him, the more he moans and praises you. 

“Ahh, fuck. Y/n, I’m going to cum.” he breathes. This is when the sadistic side of you comes out. As much as you want to edge him, and make him cum inside of you, you also want to embarrass him. 

Immediately, your hip movement increased. “Shit, wait-”. His hand locked onto your hip, trying to make you stop. You smile and grab his hand by the wrist. “Don’t worry captain, it’s going to be fine.” You slowly move your hips again, causing him to slightly groan. 

You bring his hand up to your face. You then take his index into your mouth. Licking and sucking around his index finger causes David to throw his head back with a loud groan. With a harsh thrust against your clothed womanhood, David cums in his pants. “Fuck--” he pants. 

Slowly, you remove yourself from the captain. You slump down next to him. You lean your head against his shoulder. You stare at his chest. He’s breathing hard, and his chest is glistening with sweat. Your eyes gaze down at his jeans. A noticeable wet spot is starting to show. 

With your left arm, you reach down and place your hand over his crotch. David tenses up. You hum and undid his pants. Eventually, your hand made its way under his boxers. The first thing you feel is his hot seed. “You came fast” you chuckle. “Fuck, Sorry. It’s been a while” He says with an embarrassed tone. You gently tighten your grip around his now flaccid cock, “Don’t worry. We’ll fix that.” You look at him with a sinister smile. Allen gives you a face of concern but nods his head in agreement. "I guess I'm going to call in sick tonorrow" You smile. "I don't want to take you out of work, but I would love that" He smiles back.


	2. Cockwarming - Kamski

Elijah called I. his personal pleasure bot into his room. That certain android has to be you. You are one of a kind, made just for Elijah Kamski himself. Your only job is to only pleasure Elijah. You’re not Chloe, but you wish to be one. They get much more attention and freedom. 

Today, Chloe came and got you from your station. She made you follow her to his study. As you come face to face with the silver door, “He’s in a mood” Chloe says with a whisper before opening the door. Her words only made you nervous. 

You enter the room to see Elijah typing on his laptop. “Elijah?” you say softly. “Come here,” he says without looking up. As you get closer, you can make out the tense expression on his face. “What do you request, Elijah,” You ask with your hands behind your back. Elijah sighs and pushes away from his laptop. “Undress, no teasing.” You can hear the stress in his voice. 

You obey his command and begin to take off all your clothes. It felt unusual to undress without a sexy manner. But, whatever Elijah wants, you’ll do.

That’s basically being a slave. You’ve seen many reports on Elijah’s computer on the topic of deviants. You didn’t know there was an actual name for androids like you. 

Kamski instantly knew. He knew you were different and addressed it you. Giving you two choices. First one is that you can leave and live your life, or you stay with him, and continue to do the same job. Obviously, you stayed. You don’t know anything beyond Kamski’s pad. The fact that Elijah is the human you know and love plays a big factor as well. 

“Elijah, I’m ready” you say with you hands behind your back. “Okay, come here” He says as he undoes his robe. 

Elijah sits back in his chair, his body is now exposed. His cock is being exposed as well. Elijah looks at you with a resting face. “Come on, hop on”. You nod and straddle yourself on to Elijah. 

Slowly, you lower yourself onto his cock. “Fuck” you curse under your breath as he enters deeper into you. You moan and squeeze around him. “You’re sensitive. Are you pleasuring yourself correctly?” He asks. You fully sit into his lap. “Yeah, it’s just” you begin to bounce on his cock. “We haven’t done this in a while” you moan at the end. 

Elijah placed his hand on your thigh, ceasing your movement. You look at him with a confused look. “Don’t move. Let’s sit here. I want to feel you sweet around me”. His words make you moan. 

Elijah grabs your chin and makes you look into his silver blue eyes. Elijah hums “you’re a beautiful creature. I fit perfectly in you. This is proof you are made for only me. Look at me—good. Now tell me that you belong to me”. You smile, “I belong to you, Elijah”. Elijah smiles back and looks deep into your eyes. He’s examining your features. “Truly exquisite” He then removes his hand and places it on your thigh. “If you don’t mind, but I’d love to stay inside you for a few more minutes”. “Of course” you smile. As long as you get more praise and attention from Elijah, you don’t mind at all.


	3. Watersports - Kamski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Posted: 10-3-19 ; 9:37pm

Elijah laid her on his very soft bed. “Elijah are you sure I can do this? I don’t want to ruin your bed” she says with a very noticeable blush. Kamski laughs. “I don’t mind at all-“ He begins to undo his robe. “-in fact, I want you to mess up my sheets with your piss” he smiles. The way he looks and the way he worded his sentence made her shiver. 

Elijah throws his robe on the floor, revealing his naked body. She stares at his already hard cock. “Now, how about you take off your shirt and tights,” He says. She hums but obeys. She brings up her legs and slides off her dark gray tights. “What a shame. I would love to see you piss yourself in these” He takes a deep breath “next time” he smiles. 

Now that she’s fully exposed to the man she loves, he stares at her as if she's the perfect being in the world. 

Elijah moves closer to her. She looks down and sees his hand at the base of his cock. He pushes forward, making contact with her clit. “I want you to pee on my cock, love” Elijah then brings his hands down on her stomach. And trails them down a few inches. He slightly pushes down. Instantly, she had the urge to pee. She felt too e, embarrassed to just urinate on the bed, so she held it in. “Come on, you can let it out.” he coaxed. Again, he pushed down, but with a bit more force this time. She moaned with a sigh as she couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Warm liquid with a light yellow tint gushed out of her pussy. Elijah moans as he feels her liquids soaking him. Her pee soaks his hard cock and down to his sheets. His sheets are now dark gray from her mess. 

Elijah bites his lip as he enters her pussy mid piss. “Your cunt is so tight” he moans. Without warning, he begins thrusting, giving her a bizarre feeling. “Go on, keep soaking my cock.” he grunts. She grips onto the sheets and moans as she focuses more on his thrusting instead of her peeing. 

Elijah brings his hand down to her clit and begins to rub and toy with her sensitive clit. “I want to feel you soak me again.”. He speeds up his movement. “Fuck” she curses out loud. Another wave of warm liquids splashed on Elijah. With his cock in the way, some splattered on his stomach and up to his chest. 

His thrust starts to become more erratic. Each thrust he is getting her more and more to her climax. “Cum for me, love.” he thrusts into her. She reaches, wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down. She buries her face into his neck and focuses on their lewd sounds their making. 

A few more thrusts and she’s already a moaning mess. “I’m going to cum” she cried. One. Two. Elijah fucks her for the third time, and she crumbled. Her legs are shaking and squeezing around his cock as she cums. 

Elijah slowly thrusts in her before coming to a full stop. Y/n gasp when she felt a jolt of a hot liquid shoot into her cunt. “Oh fuck” he moans. Feeling his piss flow in and out of her turned her on extremely. 

Ten seconds passed by, and Elijah had already emptied his urine and cum inside of her. He slides out of her and admired his work and the mess they made. He slightly chuckles as he pushes a strand of his hair back. “You look gorgeous,” he says with a smile. A small blush appeared on her face. 

Both of them take a nice long shower, taking extra care of their bodies. Although, Y/n is very much surprised that Elijah had found her new kink. Now they both share another thing in common.


	4. Not A Real chapter!!

Today, 10-4-19. I will NOT be uploading a chapter! I am currently busy with plans today. SO, I will be uploading TWO chapters tomorrow (10-5-19)


	5. Pet Play - RK900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...Sorry, I had not updated twice yesterday. I wasn't expecting to have "plans" lasting for more than a day. I would have gladly stayed home and written instead of going out with friends. But that tiny devil on my shoulder won haha.
> 
> Posted: 10-6-19 ; 9:15 pm

Y/n sighed as she looks over her desk filled documents. It’s going to take a lifetime to fill out those papers. She leans back and stares at the ceiling with a blank face. Her vision goes black when someone covers her eyes. 

“What the fuck?” she says. Her hand goes up and grabs the wrist of the person and pulls them away. That’s when she hears the laugh of Gavin Reed. She twirls her chair in the direction of his voice. When she got full glace, she also noticed it wasn't him just standing there. Gavin’s little android is right behind him. 

Y/n groans in disgust at the sight of the man. Gavin grins at her. “Sick, I hope I didn’t get any diseases from your hands.” she gives him a glare. Gavin replies with a chuckle, “That’s not what you said after I felt you up two nights ago.”. Y/n quickly kicks his shin, causing him to groan in pain. “Shut up about that,” she says in a harsh whisper. “You bitch,” he says. She watches him limp away. “That’s right, limp away, pussy.” Y/n says with a rewarding smile. A “fuck you” comes from Gavin.

Y/n swivels her chair around. She slightly gasps when she sees the RK900 android still standing there. “What the fuck are you still doing here?”. The android stares at her. “You and Reed are loud and obnoxious.” The android then leaves your eyesight. “What a fucking weirdo,” She says as she turns back around to continue her work. 

\---

Eight o’clock is when Y/n gets off work, and Gavin knows it. So, she wasn't surprised when Gavin was already trying to make plans for the night. She said she’ll consider it if the RK900 android doesn’t follow along. “I don’t want your pet around my house” Is her reasoning. RK900 gave her a small glare. “You’re fine. I stay at the precinct anyway.” the android says. “See. Now about those plans baby,” Gavin tries again. ‘Fine, come over at eight” is all she says before leaving the building. 

Y/n didn’t know what to feel when eight-thirty started to pass by. She didn’t know whether if she should feel let down, or relieved. She liked it when Gavin came around and gave her pleasure, but she also didn’t like it because she knows he’s going to be talking about it for the next couple of days. 

To her surprise, she actually heard a firm knock coming from her door. She quickly cleaned her self off and opened the door. 

The RK900 android stands before her. Shock and disappointment flooded through her. “What the fuck are you doing here?” she asks. Without permission, the android walked in. “I’m here to substitute in for Reed,” he says. “No, get the fuck out,” she points out the door. “I’m sorry, but you don’t have a choice,” the android then closes the door and locks it. 

“You know, I never understood why you and Gavin always had these nightly visits,” RK900 stepped forward. “I said get out. That’s an order!” she raised her voice. “I don’t blame you two. You’re the perfect match for each other. Loud, annoying, and bitchy, everything about you two is the same. The only thing that is different is the parts between your legs.”

She starts to become worried when she realized the android is not taking ‘no’ for an answer. “What do you want?” she asks. “I just told you why I’m here. I’m here to replace Gavin,” he paused. “Humans really are stupid,” 

He reaches out and slightly gripped her chin, making her look up at him. “But, you are fascinating.” His face comes closer to hers. “I wouldn’t mind playing with a pretty thing like you.” he smiles. 

“No fucking way am I fucking an android,” she says. RK900 smiles and releases her chin. He begins to take off his jacket. “Just think of me as a random human, but better. If you want, I can mimic the voice of Reed, if that makes you feel better,” he then tosses his jacket on to your couch. 

Y/n bites her lip in nervousness. She would never fuck an android, but the thought does intrigue her. “Fuck” she whispers. She looks around her surroundings as she argues with her self. She does want a fuck, but with an android is too damn weird. Do they even have those kinds of parts? The more she thought about it, the more she wants to find out. 

“Fine” she whispers. She hears RK900 chuckle. “Just don't fucking speak about any of this!”

“Get on your hands and knees,” She looks at the android in disbelief. “Excuse me?” “You heard me. On your hands and knees, now” He says sternly. She really hated her self when his command actually had an effect on him. 

With shame, Y/n got on her knees and looked up at the android. “On all fours,” he says. Y/n mumbled something but obeys his command. “Look at you, who’s the pet now?” he says with a smile. That’s when her own words come flooding through her mind, ‘I don’t want your pet around my house’. Y/n hangs her head down low and laughs. “You fucker,”. RK900 leans down, “Watch your mouth”

RK900 walks over to her couch. Y/n begins to follow, and caught notice. “Stop, stay there.”. Y/n stopped and watch the android sit on her couch. “Now, come here my pet,” he says with a smile. Y/n hums and obeys. 

He watches her crawl towards him. He feels powerful and dominant. He’s no longer the one who’s taking and following orders. The fact that he has Gavin’s playmate is crawling on the floor for him does something to him. 

As she made her way towards, RK900 began to unbuckle his belt and zip down his pants. She looks up at him to see if he actually has human parts. 

RK900 pulls out his stiff cock. She stares it. “What? Surprised?” he says with a grin. “No time for staring, go on, start sucking me off,” he says. Without hesitation, Y/n got up and placed both of her hands on the side of his thighs. She takes her hand and wrapped it around his shaft. To her surprise, it felt no different than a human cock. 

Y/n jerks him off for a minute or two, she then makes a decision to wrap her lips around his shaft. She licked and sucked as if it’s a human. RK900 makes slight noises, and she can’t tell whether its to make her feel comfortable or if he actually feels pleasure. 

She licked up and down his shaft. “That’s a good little pet. Now, how about you get up here and ride me,” y/n moaned at his words. She stopped bobbing her and removed herself from his cock. A small pop came from the removal. She wiped her mouth and crawled on his lap. 

She positions herself and slowly lowers herself on him. She moans as he fully enters him. “You’re so warm” he groaned. RK900 placed his hands on her hips and pushed her down. Y/n bites her lip and moans, “Before we continue, If you want to say my name. I very much prefer Nines”. Y/n glares at him, “Fuck you,” Nines smiled and bucks his hips, causing a yelp to come out of the female. “I am, sweetheart”. Y/n rolled her eyes and begins to grind on Nines. He’s not as thick as Gavin, but she knows that nines cock hits her g-spot better. 

Nines bring up his hands and begin to massage her boobs. “You’re such a good pet,” Nines says as he lifts up her shirt, revealing her lacey bra. Nines undoes the bra, making her breasts exposed to him. He then continues to rub her boobs. His fingers ghosted over her nipples. Nines saw the reaction. 

He placed her nipple in between his thumbs and index fingers. He squeezed, pulled, and twisted them. All actions making her moan out his name and squeeze around his cock. Nines’ touch is making her get closer to her climax. She begins to ride him harder. 

Y/n moans more as she feels his cock go in and out of her, abusing her special spot. She bringer her hand down and begins to play with her clit. A few rubs and she is sent over the edge. Y/n squeezed around him as she came. His name left her mouth more than once during her orgasm.

As she comes down from high, Nines slowly started to thrust into her pussy. A small yelp comes from Y/n. “My turn” is all he says. Nines kept his thrust slow, yet firm. His thrusts are affecting her. She moans from the intense sensitivity. 

A few more hard thrusts came from Nines. He moans Y/n’s name before he came to a full stop and gives a groan as he releases his own cum into her. She can feel the warm load flow into her. She moans from the sensation. 

\---

After they finished, Y/n quickly kicked out Nines. That was of course after the fact that they came to a deal to do this every few days of the week, without Gavin knowing. She had also came to the conclusion that Nines did in fact do it better than a human. 

Something about keeping this a secret from Gavin and the fact that he’s an android is wrong, but it also excited her. She can’t wait for the next time.


	6. Panty Sniffing - Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-6-19 ; 9:17 pm

Gavin knows he’s a sick fuck. He knows he’s a lonely man, but refuses to be in a committed relationship with anyone. So, he usually relies on his hand and porn. But recently, a new detective has been transferred to their precinct. She’s damn right sexy, not to mention she likes to take charge. He craves her. 

She has been at the precinct for only a month, and she had not talked with him once. He noticed that she has been sticking to Anderson and his plastic pet. What’s special about them? One is plastic and the other is old. She could easily have a better time with him. 

Gavin needs to have her, so he wants to make it his goal to get her in bed with him. He tried numerous times. Pick up lines, messaging her, and straight-up talking to her about it. She never fully denied his requests. All she does is laugh and say “Maybe in the next lifetime,”. 

\---

One day, She came into the precinct asking around for Gavin, which didn’t surprise him. Every woman he talks to always comes around. 

As usual, he sits at his desk, on his instead of writing out paperwork. He hears her iconic clicking towards him. “Reed,” she says. Gavin turns around with a smile. “I am sadly being transferred back to my old precinct across the city. So, here is a little parting gift.”. She hands him a gift bag. “Open it when you’re alone,” she says as she turns away. Gavin stares at her as she walks away, and out of the precinct. 

Gavin could care less about the gift, so he tossed the gift in his drawer and forgot about it for the rest of the day. As his shift began to end, he opened his drawer to find a document he had to take home. He came across the gift from earlier. He groaned as he picked inside. All he sees is purple fabric. He hums with a raised eyebrow. He picked up the cloth.

Gavin’s eyes widened when he realized they were underwear. Many thoughts came to mind, and all of them cause his pants to become tight around his groin. 

Quickly, he went to the bathroom with the gift bag. He locked the door and sat down. He opened the bag admired the cloth in his hands. Purple and silky underwear. He then quickly undid his pants and release his cock. 

He began to jerk off his dick. He scrunched up the underwear in his hand, threw his head back with closed eyes. A light moan escaped his mouth. Gods, he needed her. 

He brings up the cloth up to her nose and inhaled. He can smell her scent which almost sen him other the edge. That natural smell of hers. Oh, how he wished he was covered in that smell. “Fuck” he jerks his cock harder. He smells some more, making up more scenarios. 

He imagines himself between her legs and giving her the best head. He wants to lick and suck on her clit, making her moan out his name. Having her fingers run through his head and slightly tugging. Pushing him further into her, chasing after her own orgasm. He would then enter his finger into his cunt and fuck her. Having her beg just to add another. Thighs pulling him in as she grinds against his face. 

The thought of her cumming just from his fingers and tongue alone sent him. He groaned into her silky underwear as he came into his hand. Thick and warm spurt landed on his fingers and on the floor. I would love to cum on her underwear, but he doesn’t want to get rid of her scent. 

\---

Gavin cleaned himself off and pocketed the cloth. He came out of the bathroom and made sure he retrieved all of his belongings. The faster he can get his stuff, the faster he can go home and repeat his actions.


	7. Hand Kink - Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-7-19 ; 11:05 pm

It’s been a couple of years since the Android rebellion had ended, and all androids got free will. A few months had passed by and she met one the founders of Jericho. 

She wasn’t planning on dating an Android, but this android showed so many emotions as if he was a real human. Ever since she met him, they continued to see each other, which eventually grew to a stable relationship. 

Today, they planned on watching a movie on her T.V. in the living room, but something felt off. While they sat on the couch, Simon had been quiet and staring at her hands. She admits it, it had been making her uncomfortable. The staring is okay, but the silence is what worried her most. Simon is usually talking, or even embracing her, but not today. 

“Simon?” she asks. He slightly jumped. He looked over at Y/n and answered her call. “Are you okay? You seem off” she says. “Oh, yeah. I’m sorry, it’s just, your hands are causing an effect on me.” Y/n hummed, “how so?” she asks. “Well,” Simon picks up your right hand and raises it to his sight. “They’re looking very nice today” he pauses, “Is that too weird? I’m sorry” he awkwardly laughs. “No, you’re fine. Tell me more, you’re intriguing me” she says with a small soft smile. 

As Simon continued to talk about hands and how cute, slender, and stunning they are, she notices his bulge grow. A blush formed on her face. “Simon?” she asks. “Are my hands turning you on?” she says as she motions towards his pants. Simon didn’t reply. “I’m fine with it if you are”. Simon looks at Y/n in the eyes. “Are you sure?” he asks. Y/n smiles and reassures him that he’s okay. 

Y/n places her free hand over his crotch, she felt Simon tense up. She began to massage his groin. “Mmm” Simon moaned. He gripped harder on to your right hand. “Hang on,” she says as she retrieves both of her hands. 

Y/n unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. She had done this multiple times, but today it's having a separate effect on Simon. He’s more sensitive to her touch. 

She ran her finger down his shaft, and she heard him take a quick artificial breath. “Wait, can I do it?” he asks. She raises an eyebrow in confusion. Without explaining, Simon grabbed her hands and moved them himself. It felt unusual for Y/n, but she will do anything for Simon, especially if it’s for his pleasure. 

“Your hands, they’re so soft” he continues to move her hands. “I can’t wait to see them covered in my therium. I can picture it now-” he goes faster, “They look so hot and sexy,” he moans. 

At this point, Simon is no longer making her jerk him off. Simon began to thrust into her hands, fucking them. “Squeeze harder” he grunts. She squeezed her hands together. “Tight~” he moans. 

He thrusts deep into her palms to the point where the head pops out from the top. “I love you” he moans out with one last hard thrust. The tip of his cock comes out, spurting his warm artificial cum into the air, and landing on her hands. 

Simon slumps down and admires his work. He sees his cum dripping down her finger and onto the rest of his shaft. “I loved every bit of that” he breathes. Y/n slimes, “I guess we’re going to be doing this more often” she chuckles. 

\---

For a couple of weeks, Simon had bought her multiple hand accessories. The accessories ranged from soft gloves, jewelry, and nail polish. This had only increased his attraction towards her hands, and she doesn't mind that at all.


	8. Jerk Off Instructions - Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-8-19 ; 11:02 pm

Y/n sits at her desk, filling out reports. She had about five reports to write out, and she’s not excited about any of them. She could be doing other things, like walking around or sitting in the lounge area, but she’s doing work instead. 

“Excuse me, detective L/n. I was informed by Hank that I am working with you for the night?” A familiar Android voice comes from her side. 

She looks over and sees Connor. “Shit,” she said. “Have I disturbed you?” He asks. Y/n shakes her head. “You’re fine. I just- I forgot that I took that offer from Hank.” She rubs her temple. “I’m not doing anything tonight. All I got is reports. You can stay at the DPD and charge yourself if you’d like”. “No thanks, I’d like help to you with your reports, and I would feel safer with you,” he says nonchalantly. “Okay, well. I guess you can hang around until I get off my shift” she says. Connor agrees and begins to do his own things. 

\---

Connor went home with her. It wasn’t out of the norm for him to be there, but Hank is usually with him, so it did feel odd. Connor spent most of his time looking at her property and belongings, occasionally asking about them. “Hey Connor?” she called. Connor replied with a hum. “Where is Hank tonight anyways?” she asks. “Oh, the lieutenant is out with miss Rosalie” Connor states. 

Y/n laughs when she heard the womans name come out of his mouth. “That little dispatcher? Just cute. Hank got himself a feisty one,” she says with a laugh. “What are they doing?” Connor asks. Y/n stopped smiling when she actually had to think about it. “I don’t know, fucking probably,” she says with a bit of disgust, “Fucking?” he questions. Y/n closed her lips. “Stuff,” she says, 

Connor continued to be persistent about that certain word. He wouldn't take no for an answer. So, Y/n had to explain it to him. “It’s an intimate way of showing another person that they love them or something like that,” she says. “Can you show me?” he asks. Y/n looks up at Connor in disbelief. “Are you serious?” she asks. “Yes,” he confirms.

Y/n tries to defuse the conversation by asking him he actually has human parts. She hoped that he would say no, but her plan backfired when Connor had confirmed that he does human parts below. “Well um,” she places her tablet on the coffee table. “I’m not too sure if I should do this Connor. We work together,” she looks him in the eyes. “Hank and Rosalie work together. But, I understand. I just wanted to know what all the fuss was about when it came to that apendage” Connor says as he continues to look around. 

“Fine, come here Connor” She says with a small smile. Connor turns around and walks back over to the couch. “Tell me what to do detective,” he says. “Well, can you sit in that chair over there?” she asks, pointing to a recliner in front of her. Connor walks over to the chair and sits down. “Now what?”. 

“You can unbuckle and zip down your pants” A large blush is starting to form on her face. “Now, you can pull out your penis,” she says. Connor stared at her for a few seconds, but eventually got the idea. 

Connor pulls out his flaccid cock, surprising Y/n. “Wow, you do have it,” she says in amazement. Y/n stopped her staring and began to tell him what to do. 

“Wrap your hand around your cock and begin to play with it”. Connor does as she says. The friction from his hand is making him feel a type of way. It’s strange but somehow feels good. “That’s it, keep going until it’s hard” she bites her lip. The site of seeing her co-worker like this in front of her is making her feel a type of way. 

As she watches Connor stroke his hard cock, she can't help but feel bad because he’s so exposed. She then made up her mind and pulled off her top, exposing her bra covered breasts. She continued that Connor had stopped stroking himself. “Well don't stop. Keep going, Connor.” Connor nods his head and continues to rub his cock. 

“Bring your hand up to your mouth Connor - That’s good, now make sure that your fingers are wet.” The sight of Connor licking and sucking on his fingers made a shiver go down her spine. “Now rub that all over your cock”. She watches at Connor spreads his artificial spit on the tip of his and down. She notices his soft moans. “You feel good Connor?” she asks. Connor nods his head. 

“Now start rubbing the tip of your cock-Rub a finger over your pee hole. mhm. That’s good Connor. You’re a good boy,” Connor’s moans become louder when he started to become quicker. 

Y/n started to become more confident when she saw what was happening to him. “Is this what you really wanted, Connor? To come to my house and have me watch you jerk off? Dirty thing.” she says as she fumbles her legs together. 

Connor's LED began to spin yellow as he feels something within his tank. “Y-Y/n?” He gasps. “Come on Connor, keep stroking your cock. Cum for me”. Her sentence drove him crazy with lust. 

Connor groans. Light blue therium spurts out of his cock. It amazed her that even androids have their own artificial cum. She couldn’t help but wonder what it tastes like. ‘Next time,’ she thought.

\---

Their first night together soon turned into multiple nights. Connor would gladly go to Y/n’s house whenever he is not on the job. Hank didn’t mind nor did he know about all the sinful actions that were happening. Connor and Y/n hope to keep it that way.


	9. Choking - Markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY VERY short. and NO plot at all. 
> 
> Posted: 10-9-19 ; 11:38 pm

Markus slowly pushed his cock inside of Y/n. She squeezes her hand onto his shoulders. “You’re big” she pants. “You fill me so well. I didn’t expect this much from an android” she says. Markus didn’t like being degraded, but if it’s coming from Y/n he could care less. Y/n can do anything to him and he will still like her.

“Please Y/n, can you do it?” Markus asks. “Yeah,” Y/n says as she brings her hand up to his neck and squeezes. A shock of electric pleasure shot through Markus. He moans loudly as his system is being stimulated. His skin begins to turn white around her hands. “You like that? You like my hand around your neck?” she says. “Mhmm” Markus moaned 

The more he continued to thrust into Y/n, the more pleasure she began to feel. This caused her to let go of Markus and to play with her breasts. Shut pulled and pinched her nipples, moaning from the pleasure. 

Markus brought his hands beneath her thighs and lifted her up. Y/n yelped from the sudden movement. “Oh!” she moaned when Markus started to quickly thrust into her. Their skin repeatedly touched, causing a lewd slapping noise to form. 

She squeezes her pussy around him. Markus lets her back down, and he sits back. A low moan comes from him. “Y/n, I’m going blow” he pants. “Me too,” she says. Y/n continues to bounce on his cock, chasing her orgasm. 

Markus closed his eyes and leaned his head back. From instinct, she knows that he’s going to cum. So, she brings up her hand and squeezes it around his neck again. She knows he loves this. Markus moans loudly when he feels her hand squeezing him. Markus bucked his hips once and came inside of Y/n. 

Before Markus goes soft, y/n quickly rolled her hips and played with her cunt. In a minute, she felt a knot growing in her stomach. Soon enough she was spasming around Markus’s cock. As she came, she tightened her grips around his neck, which he didn't mind.


	10. Voice Kink - Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-10-19 ; 11:57 pm

For the past couple of days, Connor has been working, leaving Y/n feeling lonely. She barely sees him anymore. The only time she sees him is during the night, and by the time, Y/n is already exhausted by her own work. They also haven't had many sexy times either. But they recently came up with a plan, and they’re going to try it tonight. 

\---

The phone rings, Y/n quickly answers it. “Y/n?” she hears on the other side. It’s Connor. Y/n happily greeted him. “You ready?” he asks. “Hold on” she replies. 

Quickly, Y/n searches her room for her toy. As soon as she finds it, she reports back to Connor. Y/n goes and lays on their bed, making sure that the pillows are bracing her head, making her comfortable. 

“Take off your underwear,” he says. Y/n obeys and takes them off. “I want you to put that toy over your clit” Connor’s voice is soft, yet stern. She loves how smokey it sounds. Especially when he orders her around. 

Y/n turns on the button and presses it against her clit. She moans as the vibrating toy makes contact with her sensitive clit. “Talk to me, Connor. Please, I want to hear your voice. It gets me so hot,”. 

“You like my voice? Do you like it when I whisper into your ear while I fuck you into the bed? Whispering all the dirty things you like. Or how about whenever I moan? That pussy of yours is so good. I love it when your wrapped around me and squeeze me tight,”

Y/n moans when she can hear his breath hitch. She knows he’s getting off on the other line too. His dirty talking and the fact that he’s touching himself is making her squirm. 

Y/n mewls into the phone when she inserts her own finger into her pussy. She curls her fingers, making contact with her g-spot. 

“Are you going to cum? You’ve been such a good girl, you’re allowed to cum,” Y/n tightens around her finger in pleasure as she hears the sound of skin slapping in the background. Connor really is getting himself off to this. “Connor~” she moans. Connor hums, “Are you going to cum now? Do it, cum for me. I want to hear you cum” Not a second later, Y/n is cumming around her fingers. Her body spazzes out. A few seconds later, Connor also moans out her name. She knew that he came. 

She lays there, slumped, and breathing heavily. After she comes down from her high, she slightly chuckles. “Well, that was fun”. “It was” she can hear the smile on his face. 

In the end, calls became a reoccurring thing during the weekdays, and they didn't mind it all. As long as they both get off with one another.


	11. Somnophilia - Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a few hours into the 12th day already.  
This consensual.  
Posted: 10-12-19 ; 2:09 am

Gavin entered his house and tossed his keys on to the counters. He called out for his girlfriend but no answer, which was to be expected considering it is twelve at night. 

Gavin slowly walked to their room and opened it up. A smirk grew on his face when he sees his woman laying there. She lays there on her stomach, slightly covered up. She’s wearing no shirt and no brad, only her underwear. 

Within that little time, Gavin had already thought about what he’s going to do her, already getting him hard. 

Gavin walks towards her and caresses her ass. Y/n gives no movement. “Fuck” he whispers. Gavin undoes his belt and takes off his pants and boxers. Gavin strokes his cock for a bit, admiring her sexy body. 

“Fuck it,” he says as he pushes her panties to the side. He pushed in his finger and started to finger fuck her. “God damn, you’re fucking wet. I bet you touched yourself today.” he smiles. He then removes his finger and replaces it with his cock. 

Slowly, Gavin pushes into her warm slick. The deeper he went, the better it felt. She squeezed around him so perfectly, he could be there for hours. 

Gavin fucked her slowly, trying not to wake her up. He would love to hear her moans and cries for his name, but the thought of him fucking her while she’s sleeping turned him on so much. 

“-Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good. You’re mine, you’re my fuck toy use” he grunts. “I can’t wait to fill you with my cum” he whispers.

At this point, Gavin’s speed had increased, which caused Y/n to wake up. She raised her in confusion. She turned her head “Gavin?” she questions. Gavin chuckles, now fucking her at normal speed. “Of course, baby. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You looked so fucking sexy, baby. You made me so hard”. Y/n hums and lays her head back down. She slightly arches her back so he could go deeper. 

Gavin thrusts himself into her pussy a few more times before he came. Y/n moaned into her pillow as she felt him release into her. “That’s right, take all of me. -Mm, You’re such a good girl. Fuck,”. Gavin then slides out of her cum soaked cunt. He gives Y/n a light slap on the ass before getting up. 

Gavin stripped his clothes and placed his boxers back on. He then laid next Y/n. Y/n whispers lovely things into his ear until they fell asleep.


	12. Professor - Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKEZ!! I've been slacking mad hard!. I gotta step up my game
> 
> Posted: 10-13-19 ; 11:03 pm

For a few months now, Y/n and Simon have been in a relationship. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, except, Simon is her professor. They went this long without getting caught, so they assume they can continue until she can graduate. 

\---

The past weekend, they had talked about doing something different, involving the classroom. Simon was hesitant at first but agreed to it. 

Monday soon came around, which meant Simon had to work, and Y/n had classes. Y/n does not have Simon until the afternoon. So, Y/n spent her day going to class and anticipating that class she has with Simon. 

After a long wait, it is time to have Simon’s class. Y/n walked in with a small smile. Simon greeted Y/n, and she replied back. She made her way up to a seat. 

After everyone settled in, Simon began to do his lesson. Y/n Sat in her seat, taking notes, and anticipating Simon’s next move. 

Suddenly, her underwear started vibrating. She jumped and held in her moan. She looked down to see Simon glancing up at her, watching her react to his choices. Simon smiled before turning off the vibrations. Y/n took a deep breath and continued to take notes. 

Again, the vibrations started, this time at a quicker pulse. She closed her legs and adjusted in her seat, trying not to make a scene in class. The vibrations had gone on for over a minute. She was afraid of making noise's so she laid her head down on the table. 

Y/n sighed when the vibrations stopped, but she continued to keep head down. She laid there for a minute or two, listening to his voice. She slightly bucked her hips, trying to get frictions from the bullet vibrator.

As if Simon had read her mind, the vibrator started up. It came unexpectedly, so she jumped noticeably. The girl tapped her on the shoulder. Y/n looked over. “Are you okay?” she asks. Y/n nodded, “Yeah, Had a dream….the falling ones,” she said embarrassingly

Y/n bites her lip and presses her thighs together. She can feel her stomach knotting up. She’s praying to the gods that she doesn’t moan out loud. Y/n leaned face down on the table and squeezed her eyes shut as she came. She tried so hard to not shake or moan. 

Her body started to twitch from her sensitive cunt. She raised he head and made eye contact with Simon. She gave him a look, Simon understood and turned it off. Y/n continued to sit there for the rest of the class.


	13. Dry Humping - Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10-15-19 ; 12: 01 am

Y/n woke up around six am to go to work. She got up and did her normal routine. Which consisted of, Brushing teeth, showering, changing, and brushing her hair. 

Y/n exited her bathroom to see Gavins sprawled out on their bed. Gavin had kicked off the blankets, and to her surprise, Gavin was pitching a tent. Y/N tied her hair back and smiled. “Aw,” she says with a smile. 

Y/n bit her lip as she thinks a wicked thought. She crawls into bed, next to Gavin. She brings her left hand down and cups his hard bulge. She wonders who or what he’s dreaming about. 

She rubbed him for a minute, and he has already had a reaction. Gavin started to slightly thrust his hips into her palm. Her hand started to tingle from the fabric of his boxer, so she went underneath the cloth and made physical contact. Gavin continued to thrust into her hand, smearing his precum over her hand. 

“Mmmh...What the fuck?” She hears Gavin mumble. Y/n looks at Gavin and sees him staring at her. Y/n squeezed his cock and began to pump him. Gavin groaned. “Touching my dick while I’m sleeping? What a freak” he says with a smile. Y/n rolled her eyes playfully, “Sorry, thought it would make you feel good, but I guess not” She says as she retracts her hands. “No, please, keep going” he pants. Y/n hums and continues to pull away.

Gavin whines and turns on his side, facing Y/n. Y/n smiles, “If you want to get off-” Y/n brings up her leg and rubs it against his cock “You’re going to have to work for it” she smiles. Gavin tries to refuse and make up an excuse, but Y/n wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Gavin closed his eyes and he rubs his cock along Y/n’s soft thigh. It felt nice, but her pussy would have felt amazing. Gavin did one hard thrust, and this one thrust caused Y/n to groan. The fact that he’s getting off on her thigh is turning her on. 

“Fuck! I want to be in your tight warm pussy, baby. I want to feel you squeeze around me, and moan out my name as you cum. Would you like that? Fuck you until you’re moaning my name.” He thrusts some more. “I know I would, because you belong to me, and me alone. I want to blow my fucking load just thinking about your pussy.” He thrusts harder into her thigh. “I want to eat you out so bad. Have you soak me with your sweet juices, Oh fuck baby! I’m going to cum” Gavin quickly thrusts against her and cums. 

Cum splattered on her thigh, which is now slowly dripping down. Y/n brought down her hand swiped the cum off before it hit the sheet. She brought up her hand and licked the cum off of her fingers. Gavin moaned as he watches her actions. 

Y/n looks at his blushing face. She leans forward and kisses him. She then gets up from the bed and looks at Gavin. “You did good, Gavin. Maybe you’ll get a rewards tonight” she says with a smile.


	14. Teasing - Captain Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut in this. Just dirty talking.
> 
> Posted: 10-16-19 ; 10:43 pm

Y/n sits and visits with Gavin. It’s her lunch break, and she has nothing else to do. So, bothering Gavin was the first best thing she could think of.

“Y/n!” she hears someone yell out her name. She quickly turns around with a confused look, but that quickly changes her expression to happy. David Allen, leader of the SWAT at the DPD, also her husband. 

David motions her to go to him. She began to walk his direction, but Gavin stopped her. “Come here, let me tell you a secret,” he says. Y/n hummed but returned to Gavin. Gavin pulled her in and said gibberish into her ear. She pulls away and looks at him in confusion. All he does is wink at her. 

Y/n didn’t say anything, but she turned around to go see Allen. As she approached him, she noticed the bitter expression on his face. “What? She questioned. “What do you mean what? -oh, sorry, did I bother your important conversation with that prick?” he says with a frown. “No?” she looks at him confused. “Follow me,” he says as he grabs your wrists and pulls you away to a different area. 

\---

David pulls you into a bathroom. He quickly locks the door and presses you against it, caging you in. She looks up at him with a feared look. David brings up his hand and cups her chin. “Why were you flirting with him?” he asks sternly. Y/n rolled her eyes. “I was not”. She froze when David placed his knee in between her legs. “Don’t lie to me. I see the way you look at him.” He tracked his knee up, meeting her wet core. Y/n gasps “N-no, I promise” she pants.

David leans in closer to her ear. “I bet you wish it was him doing this to you? Huh? Sucking his cock and have him pound into you”. Y/n gasps. “No, I don’t want any of that from him,” she says. David smirks and removes his leg. “Good, but you have to stay like this for the rest of the day,” David says with a smile before unlocking the door and leaving. Y/n stood there in complete disbelief. She wanted to punch the wall in frustration, but no good will come from that. So, she started to plan what she’s going to do later that night.


	15. Cheating - Markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-18-19 ; 10:35 am
> 
> I'm sorry! I have been SLACKING

Her boyfriend, Josh, is one of the four Jericho leaders. Ever since the rebellion has started, she and Josh have not been seeing each other as much.

One night, Y/n has been standing around a crowd of her own kind. All of them talking about the future. Some of them have doubts, and some have hope.

As she sits there, Josh walks up to her. He has a bit of a frown on his face. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “An argument happened - Markus wants to see you,” he says. She looks at him in confusion. “Me? Why?” she questions. “He’s going to talk to you and Simon about something,”. Y/n asks where is his location is. After Josh told her, she made her way up to his location. 

\---

Eventually, Y/n found Markus in his usual spot at the captain’s deck. She walks in and sees Markus staring at the ground with a frown. “Markus?” she says. Y/n looks around and sees that Simon is nowhere to be found. 

Markus looks up at her and smiles. “Glad you can make it, Y/n,” he says. Markus then walks up to her. “Oh, yeah, Josh said you need to speak with me a--Mmh?!” Y/n’s eyes widened when Markus kissed her on the lips. She tries to push him off, but his grip is too hard. 

Markus finally let her go. Y/n wanted to run, but she couldn’t, all she can ask is “Why?”. “What’s wrong? I thought You wanted me?” he says. Her eyes widened. ‘N-no.I don’t know what you’re talking about.”. Markus glares at her. “Don’t play dumb with me. I know you wanted to be with me before you had Josh.”. Y/n didn’t answer, she only asked a different question to have him avoid that subject. 

“What about North?” she questions. “We’re not in a good spot right now, none of us are. So how about we deal with it together? It will be between me and you”. y/n did not reply. Markus frowned, “If you and Josh were not connected, You would be crawling all over me.”

Y/n looks away from Markus. He’s telling the truth. Ever since she joined Jericho, she grew feelings for the leader, but she noticed that he had something going for North, so she tried to forget about it. That’s when Josh had taken a liking to her after he saved her from a pack of humans. 

“But, you’re friends with Josh, and I can’t do that to him,” she says. “We’re not friends, and he won’t know”. Y/n looks at him in consideration. She looks around the deck and sees that nobody is near. She shakes her head and sighs. “Fuck it”. Markus slightly smiles at her answer. 

\---

Markus pressed Y/n against the wall, kissing her. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and roamed around. Y/n moans at the feeling. 

Markus had no time for foreplay, he had to get it done before someone interrupted them. Y/n didn’t mind either, she was also trying to make it quick.

Markus pulled down y/n pants and underwear. He bent her over and began to insert himself into her. Slowly, he entered her. Y/n grasped onto the wall and threw her head back. Y/n moaned at a high level, causing fear to go through her. It must have had the same effect on Markus because he quickly silenced her shoving two fingers into her mouth. 

“Suck” he panted. Y/n obeyed and began to suck on his two fingers. She licked her tongue around his digits and sucked them as if it were a dick. She heard a tiny moan come from Markus when she performed on him. 

Markus placed his right hand on her ass and fully thrusted inside of her. Y/n moaned into his hand. Markus silently grunted. After a few seconds of waiting for them to adjust to each other, Markus started to fuck her. 

Markus was quick and rough. The way he penetrated her spot hit her differently compared to Josh. Josh is slow and sensual, while Markus is rough. She loved everything about Markus. The way he touched her, and the way he made her feel. 

Markus’s pace quickened. A few more thrusts, Markus groaned with his eyes glued shut. He slowed down his thrusts as he came into her. Y/n moaned around his fingers as she feels him shoot his load into her. 

Markus pulled out of her and tucked himself back into his pants. Y/n pulled her pants up and also fixed her zipper and button. She turned around and looked up at Markus. When she saw his face, immediate regret washed through her. 

Y/n gave him a face full of sorrow, “We can’t continue this,”. Markus continued to keep his stern and serious face. “Go on then,” is all he said. 

Markus knew she was going to come back to him. He saw the look in her eye. His work alone already convinced her, so he doesn’t need to do the extra work to get her back.


	16. Hate Sex - RK900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-20-19 ; 12:02 am

She walks in front of Nines and She removed her underwear from her person and looked at the sitting android. His eyes gazed at her human frame. It took him a while before his eyes came back to hers.

“Hurry up then,” he says. Y/n rolls her eyes and crawls on top of him. She looks into his eyes. She couldn’t believe she’s doing this with Nines. He’s stuck up and always bosses her around. She gets teased by Gavin, it’s humiliating. 

She sighs as she spreads her legs apart and began to lower herself. "Wait," Nines says sternly. She glares at the android. "Pleasure me orally". She gives him an ugly look. "Fuck you. This isn't about you." She growled as she continues to lower herself, eventually feeling his cock penetrating her cunt.  
"You disobedient bi-!" She forcefully places her hand over his mouth to shut him up. She looks into his angered eyes. "I'm going to get this over with!" she says with a growl as she fully sits on his cock.

Nines didn't remove her hand from his mouth, she assumed that he's okay with it. But, he continues to look at her with those angry eyes. And for some odd reason, she enjoyed his hateful gaze. Something about it turned her on.

She leans forward placing her head in the crook of his neck and begins to bounce on his cock. The tip of his cock hit every single spot within her pussy. She couldn’t believe that she’s getting off on an android.

She removed her hand from his mouth and sluggishly place it on his shoulder. Immediately she can hear his soft groans. A loud gasp escaped her mouth as Nines placed his hands on her hips and slammed down on his cock. She arched her back due to the wave of pleasure. She tightened her grip on his shoulder. "God" shes gasps as she practically hugs the plastic prick. "We should do this more often," Nines says. She can practically hear the smirk, but she didn't say anything. 

She feels a warm and slick appendage glide across her neck. Nines artificial tongue. "Stop" She breathed "-I don't want any of your ugly fluids on me," She says lowly. Nines hummed and slammed her frame down and kept it there. "What about inside you?" He whispered. She quickly retracted from the crook of her neck. She looked at Nines. God, she wanted to smack that ugly smirk off of his face. "Don't you dare," Nines hummed and manually ground her hips on his cock. She bit her lower lip to restrain the noise coming from her throat.

Eventually, She began to feel her orgasm rising. She clenched down on his cock to get more stimulation. This caused both of them to make a sound of pleasure and lust.

Nines roughly pushed her further down onto him, causing an immediate orgasm. She moaned loudly as she buried her face into his shoulder."Connor~" she moaned. Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said. "What did-..you just say?" Connor speaks. She refused to answer him. Y/n ‘changed’ the subject by clenching her pussy around his cock.

Nines made an arousing noise, right before he muttered something. At this point, She knew he came in her. The give away wasn't his muttering, but the hot liquid that squirted into her cunt.  
He released his strong grip from her hips and brought them back down to the armrests of the chair. She waited for a few seconds to calm down, but Nines had already pushed her off.

Nines gets up from the desk chair and looks at Y/n whos on her knees. "Don't ever call me that name again, do you hear me?" He asks with a threatening voice. "Yes, sir" She replied as she slowly gets up.


	17. Size Kink - Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-20-19 ; 9:40 pm

After a night at the bar, Gavin managed to get drunk. and he insisted on following Y/n home, and y/n allowed it. She was too afraid of Gavin doing something stupid.

She helped Gavin on her couch. He plopped down and leaned back on the couch. He looked up at Y/n, "You should come here and give me a kiss" he says. Y/n cringed at his words, "Gavin, you're intoxicated". she says. Gavin replied with a grumble before spreading his legs and unzipping his pants. Y/n felt blood rising to her face. "Stop, zip up your pants,” She said, but no verbal response, only physical. Gavin then brought out his half-hard dick. "please" she begs. 

Y/n didn't know what to do. She doesn't want to see Gavin in a romantic light. Sure, Gavin may be an attractive man, and she may want to have sex with Gavin, but he’s intoxicated.   
Gavin became impatient. "Come on, baby. I know you want to fuck." He says with a slight smirk. Y/n didn't remove her eyes from Gavin’s already stiff cock. "Or do you want to watch me jack myself off?" he says as he being jerk himself off.   
\---  
After many arguments with herself, Y/n finally made up her mind. Gavin’s actions had turned her on. After so much she came to the point where the opposing side of his argument won. Y/n gave in and wanted to fuck her work partner. 

Y/n huffed "fuck it," She says as she walks towards the prick who remained sitting on the chair. "finally." Gavin says happily as he watches Y/n undress from the waist down. Gavin smirk at her, "You ever thought about my cock?". The heat on her face continued to burn. “Maybe,” she said. “Good, I thought about fucking your nice cunt for a long time”.

Gavin then struggled to get up, but he manages. He grabbed her right thigh and lifted it up. He soon guided his cock to the entrance of her wet pussy. Y/n sluggishly wrapped her arms around Gavin’s neck. She can smell the alcohol on him. It’s not the most attractive thing, but she’s glad he doesn’t have whiskey dick. To her bad luck, Gavin pulled her closer into a kiss.   
Gavin slid in his spike into Y/n’s pussy. Y/n felt Gavin stretch her pussy. “You’re bigger than I thought,” she panted. It felt painful, but all she can do is groan in pain and squeezed tightly around Gavin’s cock. 

Gavin felt the tight grip around his cock. He moaned out loud and continued to go inside of her. "Fuck you’re tight" he grunts. Y/n winced and verbally made notice that she is in pain. Gavin heard her noises but didn’t stop. 

Y/n wrapped her free leg around Gavin. Gavin looked at Y/n. Y/m looked back at him and smiled. Y/n pulled him down and began to kiss him again, not minding the alcohol anymore. Y/n moaned into the kiss. As their tongues intertwined with one another Gavin’s cock had been buried half into her. Once again. Y/n winced at the pain. The pain caused Y/n to squeeze around the large cock. Gavin pulled away from the kiss "Don't squeeze. I might cum." he groans. Y/n smiled, "Don't do what?" she paused, "This?" she says as she clamped down harder. The man moaned. His grip tightened around Y/n’s right thigh, which remains over his shoulder. 

Finally, Gavin’s cock is now fully inside of her. Without a thought, Gavin began to thrust slowly in out of Y/n. She felt nothing but pain, but she knew it will soon turn into pure ecstasy so she remained patient. 

Eventually, Y/n did feel pleasure from the cock that had been repetitively hit her cervix with ease. The girth and the length of Gavin’s cock completely filled her pussy. Every sensitive spot within her pussy is being stimulated by his cock, and Y/n loved every second of it. 

Gavin’s thrusting became faster and rougher. "Fucking shit, Y/n, you feel so fucking good. I can be inside of your tight cun all day," he moans in between his thrusts. Gavin no longer wanted to be soft and gentle with her. He wanted to show just how good of a fuck he can be. That being said, Gavin grabbed on to Y/n’s left thigh and swung it over his other shoulder, just like the other one. Gavin was able to thrust deeper into Y/n in this position, and it felt incredible. 

Y/n moaned loudly when Gavin fucked her deep into her pussy. Gavin thrusted deep into her. As he was fucking her, he hit her G-spot, causing Y/n to moan and squeeze around him. Gavin moaned, "Do that again." he panted. Without hesitation, Y/n clamped down. Gavin moaned again "Fuck, I'm going to cum soon." Gavin says as he quickens his pace. "Me too" Y/n pants.

As Gavin roughly slammed into Y/n. His panting and moaning became more verbal and frequent. Gavin knew he was at the brink of cumming, he can feel that Y/n is there as well.   
"Inside,..I want you to cum inside me." Y/n moaned. Gavin didn't say anything, he was too focused on trying to get his orgasm. 

Y/n moaned loudly when she met her orgasm. She gripped the bedsheets as she shuddered around Gavin. A few seconds later, Gavin stiffened as his orgasm came. He roughly thrusted into her until he came to a complete stop. He shot his warm cum inside of her. 

For a couple of minutes, they did not separate from each other. They spent that time trying to catch their breath and recovering from the intense orgasm they shared. But eventually, Gavin did remove Y/n’s thighs from his shoulders and pulled out of her. 

Y/n looked up at Gavin and smiled weakly. "Stay here for the night cycle," She asks tiredly. Gavin agreed as he didn't care. Not to mention that he's a little too drunk to even walk back to his own apartment. So, they both ended up sleeping on her bed.


	18. Voyeurism - Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-21-19 ; 7:34 pm

Life in Canada has been a rough start, but after months of hard work, she and her family had officially started their new lives. Kara and Luther worked, and Alice went to a school like a normal kid. They finally have their second chance. 

\---

Today is her day off. So, she spends the majority of her day reading the paper or watching the tv, But today, she had to clean. Alice had a couple of her friends over the previous night, so she decided to clean. 

She started off in Alice’s room. She picked up crumbs, toys, and dirty laundry. An easy clean.

Now, she’s cleaning her and Luther’s room. It’s not that dirty, but extra cleaning couldn’t hurt. She picked up papers and Luther's clothes. As she was cleaning, she noticed something out of her window. 

She looked out the window and saw her neighbors from across the street, partaking in lewd activities. Her eyes widened at the scene. The woman is pressed up against the window. Kara can visibly see her breasts and the man behind her. 

Kara had seen porn movies before, but it didn’t affect her as they did. The fact that she’s seeing it live turned her on. She sat back on her bed with her legs slightly apart. Her right hand slowly made its way down to her parts. 

The couple doesn’t seem to notice her, so she continues her viewing. Her fingers pressed into her underwear. She began to slowly rub herself. A soft moan escapes her mouth. Her system started to heat up. 

Kara moved her underwear to the side and pushed into her slick. She met her hard clit. She then rubbed in circles. She bit back a moan. She couldn’t believe she’s getting off on another person's actions. She felt filthy, but she couldn’t help herself. 

Kara then inserted her slender finger into her pussy. She thrusted her fingers in and out. Pleasure went throughout her frame. She decided to do a ‘come here’ motion with her two fingers. She threw her head back with a moan. She can no longer hold herself up anymore, she laid herself back on her back and spread her legs further apart. 

The occasional moaning soon turned into frequent moaning. She closed her eyes shut and moaned loudly. She arched her back and came around her fingers. Her body spasmed from the intense pleasure she caused. 

Kara went limp. She tried controlling her heavy breath, trying to calm down from her high. She looks up at the ceiling with heavy eyelids. 

Finally, she finally calmed herself down. She managed to sit back up. She looked across the street and see that the couple is still going at it but in a different position. She sighs, wishing she could have the same thing.


	19. Apologies

Yikes. I am so sorry that I haven't updated at all. I was very busy, and still busy at the moment. I am STRESSED to the bone, my dudes. I somehow developed a stress headache? I didn't even know it existed until I went to the doctor a week ago. I guess that's what I get for having the stress of updating and writing every day, college applications, applications for financial aid, and other personal stuff. Kinktober just had to be in the busiest month for me haha,.. maybe next time when I'm not so busy. hmm.  
I would like to say thank you for reading my stories <3


End file.
